Searat Salvation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Corporal MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions de:Rettungsaktion | npc = Bhoy Yhupplo - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point | objective = Save the Qiqirn Divers | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = Qiqirn divers assigned the duty of demolishing wrecks on the Ilrusi Atoll have run into a problem with the local wildlife. Lead them back to safety before they decide to abandon their work. | time limit = 15 | points = There is a penalty of assault points for each qiqirn not being saved. There is no known formula to calculate penalty at this time. The max is for all qiqirn being saved, min for 1 qiqirn being saved. }} Enemies There are no enemies in this area per se. Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Escort at least 1 Qiqirn Diver to the Qiqirn Chief Diver located at (J-6) to complete the mission. Escort all 5 divers for maximum points. *'NOTE''': This is not a normal escort. There are no enemies. The Qiqirn behave like pets/adventuring fellows, following you, rather than running independently. The Giant Orobon will not attack the Qiqirn. They will simply chase the Qiqirn away, causing them to stop following you. There is no chance of the Qiqirn being killed because there is nothing to hurt them. * You start at the south part of the map at (F-10). * A little infront of you are five Qiqirn Divers who tell you that they need to get to their boss, the Qiqirn Chief Diver, who is located at (J-6). ** It is possible for one person to take all five of them at the same time but note that they will only follow who spoke to them first. * Planted along the way are several NPC Giant Orobon's that roam erratically across set parts of the land. They have a fairly large agro range and will cause any Qiqirn Diver they see and 'aggro' to say "Aaahhh! Dooon't eeet meeee!" and run in a random direction. ** The Giant Orobons are sight aggro and, every now and again, will occasionally stop for a moment. It is possible to run behind them without the Qiqirn Divers becoming afraid and running away. They have long but very narrow line of sight detection, which makes it possible to slip through just to the side. ** The Giant Orobons ignore the PCs, and PCs cannot attack or use abilities on them. ** The Giant Orobons run at enhanced speed probably as fast as a raptor's and will chase any Qiqirn it "aggroes". ** Even if it is chasing a particular Qiqirn it has "aggroed", it will still "aggro" other Qiqirns it sees along the way. This is unlike usual party mechanics where the mob aggroes only its initial target. ** When seen, the Qiqirn Divers will run to certain designated hiding spots on the map. The hiding spot they choose depends on the direction they run upon aggro. Typically, they will hide in tunnels or in hiding spots on ships, where Orobon don't roam or see them. *** Qiqirn Divers have enhanced movement speed. Even while using Ninja Kyahan+1, being able to sufficiently catch up with them and stopping them with dialog is only possible by cutting corners and moving more efficiently than they could. Flee is very useful in catching up with them. *** After they run away, the person who talks to them first will be their new guide and they will instantly follow them. However, if you talk to them while they're still being chased, they might aggro the orobon again right after they stopped, so it's best to talk to them when they're at a safe distance from any orobons. *** Qiqirn tend to run in the opposite direction of an oncoming Orobon if trapped in a corridor. This can be used to your advantage if you are nearly trapped between two encroaching Orobon. Running intentionally into the Orobon coming up the rear can make the Qiqirn(s) run towards the end-point instead of away. ** Talk to the Qiqirn Chief Diver at the end and he will give a message of either there being more Qiqirn to escort or if you have brought everyone. * A strong strategy is to have 1 person speak with all of the Qiqirn Diver and guide them. ** All other participants in the assault should trail behind the guide. ** If the guide gets aggro from a Giant Orobon, the other members are in a position to be able to intercept and recapture the Qiqirn Divers, saving time from having to find and recapture them. Notes *There is no "safe" route. *Qiqirn Divers shows up on Widescan. *Giant Orobons do not show up on Widescan. Map